1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to an aspect of the invention, an information processing apparatus includes an area environment load calculation module, a user environment load calculation module, a user improvement environment load calculation module, a comparison module and an output module. The area environment load calculation module calculates an environment load in an area in a room. The user environment load calculation module calculates an environment load of each user staying in the area based on the environment load calculated by the area environment load calculation module. The user improvement environment load calculation module calculates, based on a policy set in advance in order to reduce an environment load, an environment load of each user when the policy is adopted. The comparison module compares the environment load calculated by the user environment load calculation module with the environment load calculated by the user improvement environment load calculation module. The output module outputs the policy as a proposal based on the number of users whose environment loads are reduced among the users. The number of users is obtained by the comparison of the comparison module.